A Chance
by UedaKasumi13
Summary: Kaoru, a girl with psychokinesis powers is growing up to be a normal teenager. She suddenly got a perfect boyfriend; making Minamoto feel an unfamiliar feeling to his heart. At the same time, there was a powerful mysterious boy, about Kaoru's age who showed his love for her in one of the worst ways; adding to Minamoto's problems. Will he be able to find out before it's to late?


Minamoto's point of view

It's been years since the prediction from Ihachigo about the final battle against the "Normal People" and the espers. If I remembered it correctly, in a few years later it's the year of the battle between them; whoever, we changed the events that may have trigger the war. And for that, peace reigned through. It's back to the usual days we have right at the moment. I sighed in content.

The Children and I were about to arrive at the designation, when there was something that I had heard from them that caught me off guard. I was at the front seat of the helicopter, so I wasn't able to see their faces.

"Kaoru has a boyfriend!? Really?! Kaoru has a boy-?!" I thought it was similar to Aoi's voice. Afterwards, there was a shushing sound.

I didn't know why, but I suddenly tensed up and put my hands into fists. Huh? That's strange. I know that it's normal for them to have one of those at their age, but I can't escape the feeling of being uncomfortable with this.

There was a voice that I had to strain to listen without them noticing. I did it out of impulse, so I didn't know whether it was right or not. Of course not, but I did it anyway.

"No... I mean yes! I don't know for sure..." It was actually Kaoru's voice?! I didn't know that she's got a boyfriend... I know that she's easy to be liked, but why does it seem that whoever likes her is the most I don't approve. In fact, anyone who ever will be her boyfriend, I don't trust at all.

I coughed a little at my little thought. It must be one of a parent's insecurities. Or was it because of Hyoubu's closeness with Kaoru in many ways. I shuddered at the fact that he can visit her any time without any obstacles in his way, if there was, he would just destroy it. And I hate it even more.

They're really grown up, huh? Now I realize that I feel so lonely right now.

"Alright, let's start from the beginning, shall we?" That was definitely Shiho's voice. I bet that she had her arms crossed. I was also curious of Kaoru's side of the story.

"He's in the same batch as us. He's name is Satoru. I met him in my club. You know the basketball club, right? Anyways, he watched me play. He confessed that he isn't good at playing. He complemented me and asked me to teach him. And as a fellow player, I was happy to help, you know?

And so, I said yes. We had fun. We also get to know each other; our likes, dislikes and etc. I learned that he was a decent guy. And I learned to like him... as a friend. After a few months, he said that he was interested in me."

The same sick feeling I had in my stomach came back. I closed my eyes in return. It was definitely suspicious for someone to be like that kind.

But, I want to respect her wishes, act like an adult and be proud of her having her own experiences. But, I can't shake these feelings of doubt and anxiety.

There was indeed silence; a gesture for her to go on.

"Even if I liked him only as a friend, I sure want to try it. I explained to him that I wasn't ready, and so, he said that he'll be waiting for me. I was quite thankful for that. He actually had to ask in permission to court me."

Now I'm convinced that I'm not a match for him. I slump my shoulders in defeat. I'll give my Kaoru to him without giving a fight... Wait! What am I saying!? The Queen loved will never come. Never... and I shouldn't hope for that kind of future to happen.

'But you still want her~!' I twitched at the thought of Fujiko telling me that.

I suddenly felt a dangerous aura around the helicopter that had me sweat bullets.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Both of them had just said.

Their voice actually sounded like it could kill.

"D-datte! I didn't know that it would end up like this; moreover, I help out the newbie's like him as well, so it's unexpected for one of them to confess.

The dangerous aura lessens, but not enough to avoid scarring anyone.

"You've got a point there; however, we aren't furious at you for having someone like him." Shiho cleared out.

"It's because we were sad that you didn't tell us from the beginning until the end... Promise us to tell us all about it, so we support you, okay?" Aoi finished.

"You guys..."

I smiled. I'm really proud that my girls are growing up maturely...

.

Why do I have these unfamiliar feelings all of a sudden?

.

We just arrived at Tokyo, to prevent the prediction to happen. We went down the helicopter and I said, "Ready?" All of them answered enthusiastically.

Alright then, let's go to work.


End file.
